Hetalia plus Fanfiction Writer equals Kids
by LunaTheLoneWolf
Summary: What do you get when you put Hetalia characters and Fanfiction writers together? Mockery and babies ofcourse!


**Disclamer: Sandy: This is what happens when we have too much time on our hands. We apolagize for any trama or brain damage this might cause. Thank you and have a nice day.**

**Skully: -crawls out of homework pile- Yeah, YOU'RE the one with too much time on your hands...**

**Karin: -playing gaigonline- Did you guys say something?**

**Sandy & Skully: -look at Karin then at each other and shake their heads- Oy vey...**

**Karin: A BUFINEN!**

* * *

><p>This is the story of how Italy and Canada got together. They both fell madly in love and had a baby, naming it Karin. Later on, she liked to be called TheLegendaryBlueKitty on a site called Fan Fiction…<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Karin yelled as she walked in on a laughing Sandy and Skully and read what they typed up. "That isn't true and you two know it!"<p>

The two brunettes stopped laughing, looked up at the blonde highlighted girl's red face and broke out laughing again. "We know," Sandy just barely got out through her laughing.

"It's not even possible for two guys to have kids by themselves," the blonde continued.

"You suck the fun out of everything Karin," Skully stated while she looked back at the screen and leaning back in the chair. Since her back was turned to the Teal eyed girl, Skully didn't notice how Karin looked like she wanted to strangle the hazel eyed girl. Sandy did but didn't say anything. "Besides that, it's _fan fiction_ we're talkin' about here."

"So?"

"'So?' Dude, do you know how many stories are written with two of the guy characters falling in love and somehow have a kid? I don't even know how it's possible without surgery but it somehow happens. There's at least one story like that in every section on Fanfiction."

Karin looked dumfounded while Sandy raised an eyebrow. "And how, pray tell, do you know that Skully?"

Both the blue eyed brunette and teal eyed blonde waited and waited but Skully didn't say anything. "Oh God! Don't tell me you _like_ yaoi!" Karin yelled.

"NO! THE HELL?" Skully yelled back, turning a little pink. "C'mon, even you have to admit it's interesting to read on how two guys that hate each other get together. Like a certain black hedgehog and blue hedgehog we know." She smirked at the end while her friend now turned pink.

Karin sighed. "Fine. But why do I have to have the two guy parents?"

"Okay, okay." Skully thought about then snapped her fingers and started typing.

* * *

><p>This is the story of how America and Sweeten got together. They both fell madly in love and had a baby, naming it Sandy. Later on, she liked to be called sandy000000004 on a site called Fan Fiction…<p>

* * *

><p>"…The hell?" Sandy said. Skully smiled at her work while Karin was holding onto the chair, laughing her head off.<p>

"Better?" the brunette asked with the smile still on her face.

"Better!" the blonde laughed out.

"Not!" Sandy yelled at the younger two. They both looked at the brunette and then laughed once again. "Oi, oi! What's so funny?"

After one look at Sandy, the two girls started fake coughing to cover up their laughing. "Nothing Sandy-chan," they both said.

Sandy smiled while Skully got up and started walking down the hall. "I'll be right back, bathroom."

"'Kay," the other two called while Skully shut the door. Right after they heard the sound, both girls looked at each other and shared an evil smile.

A minute of thinking later, they came up with their own little story.

* * *

><p>This is the story of how Russia and Sweeten got together. They both fell madly in love and had a baby, naming it Skully. Later on, she liked to be called LunaTheLoneWolf on a site called Fan Fiction…<p>

* * *

><p>"What'cha doin'?" Skully said right behind the two, now snickering girls.<p>

Karin nearly jumped out of her skin while Sandy just turned and yelled, "The fuck?"

Skully just ignored the other brunette's comment and read the small story they managed to change once again. A smile quickly grew on her face while she read before she finally started laughing. "You're not mad?" Karin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why would I be? They are just characters in a anime we like. What's there to be mad about?" The older two girls looked at each other and laughed. Skully smiled. "Besides that, we made it Sweden for Sandy too. That means we're half-sisters!" The hazel eyed brunette then leaned forward and hugged the blue eyed one, earning a "Mommy, I'm scared." from her.

Karin laughed some more before going into a deep thought. "Hey wait, who would be the ones having the babies?"

Skully let go and all three looked at each other. All three said, "Italy," at the same time.

"Then it's either America and Russia or just Sweden," Sandy said, stroking her imaginary beard.

The three thought about it again, shivered, and said, "America and Russia."

Skully chuckled. "Oh man, imagine if they were real and they heard us."

"I think all five of them might have a heart attack," Karin answered with a chuckle of her own.

"Well, maybe Canada, America, Russia and Sweden," Sandy said. "But I think Italy won't understand."

"Yeah," the other two sighed.

~~~Meanwhile, on some other part of the planet~~~

Five sneezes echoed through the huge room once again. "I believe someone is talking about you five," Japan said coolly.

"Or we're just getting sick," Sweden said, sniffling.

"There's no way I can be sick," America proclaimed while pointing upward. "Someone _must_ be talking about the great America!"

"I think three young girls are talking about the five of us getting together and having babies," Canada said. He shivered at the thought but he didn't know how right he was. Unfortunately, only Russia heard the usually ignored country and he only ignored the blonde's stupid thought.

"What do you think about it Italy?" the very creepy country asked the innocent one.

The smile on the brown haired country's face grew as he yelled, "PASTAAAAAAA~"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Skully: Sorry about not updating lately :'D**

**Sandy: This is what happens when Skully has too much time on her hands. I apologize for the three of us if any mental scarring and damage occured. ._. -goes back to playing temple run-**

**Skully: ... Writer's block and home work sucks. TT~TT**

**Karin: :'D IDK what else to say ._.; **

**Sandy: o.O Really~ :3 -lightbulb goes off- **

**Skully: oh god... the lightbulb... -slowly backs away-**

**Karin:*IN MIND* WHY CAN'T I BE JAPAN'S SISTER? ;A;**

**Sandy:-looks towards the door- o3o -opens door and shows the hetalia gang gagged and tied up- 8D**

**Skully: -sweat drop- ...I'm not gonna ask... BAI! -dives back into homework pile-**

**Karin: REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
